mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalism
Herbalism Herbalism is an essential skill when identifying and gathering herbs in the wilderness. There are exceptional cases of the uninitiated in Herbalism successfully gathering herbs by luck. However, gathering herbs is a very delicate process and beginners in Herbalism can often ruin intact herbs. Rare herbs tend to grow only in the deepest regions of a dungeon and, therefore, you should regularly study the different kinds of herbs and practice a careful gathering skill. To get the skill, humans complete Dilys's part time job 10 times, then complete the skill you get. For elves, just talk to Atrata in Filia about skills. For giants, just talk to Kirine in Vales about skills. Novice Rank *'AP': - *'Effects': None Rank F *'AP': 5 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Base Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 2.0 Seconds *Hint: You can now recognize Base Herbs at a glance. More often than not, you will succeed in gathering Base Herbs. Rank E *'AP': 5 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. White Herbs can be picked. Gathering Time: 1.9 Seconds *Hint: You can now gather White Herbs, but it will still be difficult. Rank D *'AP': 5 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Gold Herbs can be picked. Gathering Time: 1.8 Seconds Rank C *'AP': 6 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Bloody Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.7 Seconds Rank B *'AP': 6 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Sunlight Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.6 Seconds Rank A *'AP': 6 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Mandrakes can be picked. Gathering Time: 1.5 Seconds Rank 9 *'AP': 7 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1, Dex +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Mana Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.4 seconds Rank 8 *'AP': 7 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1, Dex +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Gathering Time: 1.3 Seconds Rank 7 *'AP': 7 *'Stat Improvement': Int +1, Dex +1 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Gathering Time: 1.2 Seconds Rank 6 *'AP': 8 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. White Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.1 Seconds Rank 5 *'AP': 8 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Antidote Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.0 Seconds Rank 4 *'AP': 8 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2, Dex +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Gathering Time: 1.0 Seconds Rank 3 *'AP': 9 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2, Dex +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Poison Herbs can be identified. Gold Herbs can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.0 Seconds Rank 2 *'AP': 9 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2, Dex +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Gathering Time: 1.0 Seconds Rank 1 *'AP': 10 *'Stat Improvement': Int +2, Dex +2 *'Effects': It is possible to gather Herbs. Mandrakes can be identified. Gathering Time: 1.0 Seconds Category:Life Skills